Undercover
by SunnyBatgirl
Summary: A famous actor who looks remarkably like Mulder turns up missing. Mulder is sent to fill in.


Undercover  
  
Title: Undercover  
  
Author: Little Spooky  
  
Author's Website: Little Spooky's Fan Fiction  
  
Rating:PG, maybe PG-13. It's mainly mild stuff. Summary: A famous actor who looks remarkably like Mulder turns up missing. Mulder is sent to fill in. After reading this, please don't e-mail me and say, "Well, that could never happen because..." I don't care. That's why they call it Fan Fiction. Disclaimer: Oh, this again. Okay, none of the characters are mine and none of the people mentioned gave me permission to use them. This entire thing is PURE FICTION. All characters are owned by Fox Studios and the people own themselves. Archivers and Webpagers: Whatever. Just tell me where it is. I wanna visit its new homes. Note: this story is based on a dream I had a while ago. After part two, it's mostly an addition to the dream. I know it's a little freaky, but I wrote this before the season finale ("Requiem") aired. I am aware that there are a few similarities. Part One: The Assignment Agent Dana Scully sat in her livingroom going over the last case. Something had happened to a Jane Doe that made her jump off a bridge. She was alive but unconscious. Just when she was considering making coffee, there was a knock on her door. Wondering who it was, she answered it. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. "It's late, Mulder." "Aaaa," he replied. "I was in the neighborhood." He sat on Scully's couch. "Whatcha doin'?" "Reviewing the case," she replied. "Hmmm," he stared at the computer screen. "Scully?" "Yeah?" "Why do you think she did it?" "I don't know, Mulder," Scully sat beside him. "We won't know for sure until she wakes up." She frowned at Mulder. He had a silly grin on his face. "What?" He leaned over and kissed her, first lightly and then more passionately. She pushed him away. "Mulder," she started at him. "Your eyes are dilated, you're flushed, and you're sweating. Are you drunk?" She knew the answer before she asked him. There was alcohol on his breath. "I had a couple," he moved closer and kissed her again. "Mulder, stop," she pushed him away again. "I'm sorry," he turned away. "I'll leave." "You're drunk. You won't make it two blocks. So," she took a deep breath, "you're staying here. I don't want to have to explain to A.D. Skinner why you're in the hospital in the morning." "Here?" he got his silly grin back. "On the couch." XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX IN THE MORNING *It's a good thing he stayed,* Scully thought, *considering how fast he fell asleep on my couch.* She moved and her hand touched something. It was still early and the curtains were closed, so she couldn't see what it was. "Mulder?" she called out toward her livingroom. "Hmmm?" the reply was from beside her. She sat up. "Gawd, Mulder, what are you doing in here?" "Your couch is cold." "You could have asked for a blanket." "But you looked so beautiful sleeping," he turned around and smiled at her. "I didn't want to wake you. That and I had too much of a headache." Scully stared at him. At the very least, he didn't have a shirt on. Maybe not any pants. Scully didn't even want to think about a naked, overhung Mulder beside her in her bed. It would be too much to handle. "I'm afraid to ask," she started. "Do you...." she sighed. He laughed. "I'm half clothed." She raised an eyebrow. "Don't expect me to wear my blue jeans to bed, do you?" She laughed. He was making mild jokes. Maybe a little hungover, but definitely not drunk. "You know," he went on, "if Bill, Jr. were to show up right now, he'd kill me." His "silly grin" came back for a minute. "He wouldn't kill you, Mulder," Scully got up. "He'd have one of us transferred." She smiled at him. He frowned, his lower lip jutting out. "Don't want to cuddle?" "Where would that lead to? We're partners, Mulder. We can't get involved." "We have the weekend off." "A weekend, Mulder. If we started a relationship this weekend, would we really want to stop it?" She couldn't believe it had led to that. What had got them talking about that? "Our office is in the basement." "Our office? I thought it was just yours." "If we got 'involved', we'd have to share." Scully was about to reply when her phone rang. It was Skinner. "I'm sorry to bother you on your day off," he apologized, "but I can't seem to get ahold of Agent Mulder. I was wondering if you might know where he is." "He's here." She handed the phone to Mulder. "Yeah," he said. "Uh, huh. When? What?" He had a puzzled expression on his face when he hung up the receiver. "Something about an assignment. Supposed to get down there right away." "Great," Scully said. "And I still have to take a shower." "Can anyone come to this shower?" Mulder asked. "Or is it by invitation only?" XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX FBI Headquarters "I'm what?" Mulder couldn't believe his ears "You're filling in for an actor in Los Angeles. He's missing, and we don't want to cause a panic or anything. It just so happens that you look exactly like him," Skinner went over some of the facts. "His name is David Duchovny. He has a wife, Tia Leoni, and a new daughter, Madeline. Currently, he has no new projects lined up. You'll be filling in for him while Agent Scully leads the search." "David Duchovny?" Mulder asked. "Sounds like an English professor to me." end part one. Undercover  
  
Part 2: The Return FOUR YEARS LATER "Are you sure you're alright?" Scully asked the man in the passenger seat. "Yeah," he replied. "I just want to get back to L.A. to see my family." "Some things may have changed," Scully stared at the road ahead, which was speckled with cars here and there. "My daughter is going on five years old," David Duchovny replied, "and I haven't been there." "That's not all of it. Mulder has a knack for messing with people's minds."  
  
"Are you saying my family......" "I'm not saying anything," Scully interrupted. "I don't know what's in store for you or exactly just what the consequences are going to be from all of this. Agent Mulder was my partner for more than a half of a decade. It took me a long time to get to know him, and I don't know how this has changed him." He was quiet for a moment. "You two were close?" "Closer than most," Scully replied. "We've helped each other through countless obstacles. He's been more than a best friend ever could." XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Los Angeles, California. Duchovny Residence. "So that's the reason you changed?" Tea Leoni sat on her bed scowling at the man in front of her. "You're not even my husband? Then what right do you have to be here?" "The Bureau didn't want to cause any panic," Mulder tried to explain to her again. "That's when they called me in. Apparently I look like your husband." The doorbell rang. "Maybe you should get that?" She scowled at him once more before answering the door. It was a red haired woman and... "Tea," David Duchovny threw his arms around his wife. "I missed you." "David?" "Yeah?" "It's really you?" "Uh, huh." "Oh, my." XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX "They make a cute couple, huh?" Mulder leaned back in his seat. "You know what? You should drive more often." "Mulder," Scully stared ahead. "What happened that night before you left? When you were drunk and stayed at my apartment?" "What do you mean?" "You didn't just come into my room because the couch was cold." He stared at the dashboard for a second. "I thought you were awake. It wasn't until that morning, um, when you woke up and couldn't figure out why I was in your bed that I found out you weren't." "What happened?" she asked again. "We...," Mulder continued to stare at the dashboard, "we made love. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." "I knew. Not right away, but I knew. I knew it was impossible, but somehow I became pregnant." Mulder tore his eyes away from the dashboard to stare at her. "Mulder, you have a daughter." XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX TWO MONTHS LATER Tea Leoni looked around the room. There were a few women slouched down in their chairs and frowning while others stared ahead, emotionless. One in particular was out of place. The dark haired woman was dressed like she was from either France or England. As the music started, Tea stood up. She could tell that Scully, who had just walked in, was stifling a laugh. At the front of the room were two identical men in identical tuxedoes. But one thing definitely separated one from the other. "A sunflower?" Scully asked Mulder as she approached him. "Well," he replied. "It would be a little confusing if I looked exactly like my best man." 


End file.
